


Solstice

by oh_kathryn_my_captain



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Midsummer Ball, There will be a happy ending, also starring: angst and hurt/comfort, although i have little to no plan, starring: a ball with a lot of feelings, with a special guest appearance by: fake/pretend relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_kathryn_my_captain/pseuds/oh_kathryn_my_captain
Summary: It should be noted that in the moment that Hecate entwined her arm in Pippa’s, she tried to focus on anything else but the warmth of her skin and the tingle of her magic that traveled from her fingertips to her toes. She tried to prove herself wrong and say she had gotten over her childish emotions, but the more she fought it, the more she knew it was inevitable. The circle completed itself; she was falling deeper than her 14 year-old self ever did.—Pippa shows up on Hecate's doorstep, tired of being ignored, with an invitation to the huge Midsummer Ball which Hecate hesitantly accepts. Pippa promises Hecate that she will have the night of her life, while Hecate fears something will go disastrously wrong.





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm actually a huge sucker for Fake/Pretend relationships so that will come in later thanks to LiveLoveLikeMe's fic "Beltane" for reminding me how much I love this trope.

It is an unfortunate trick of some genre of fae that always results in one running into a person that one was specifically trying to avoid. Sometimes, you avoid someone because you don’t like them; sometimes, you avoid someone because you think they don’t like you; and sometimes, you avoid someone because it’s easier than fixing 30 years of hatred. Hecate Hardbroom was fully aware that she had been more of a willing participant than a victim of all three of these options and she also knew that no matter how hard she tried, Pippa would always find her way back. That sure as hell didn’t stop her from trying.

“Pippa,” she said, unable to hide the surprise in her voice.

“Well met, Hecate.”

“I was not expecting you.” This was Hecate’s more formal way of saying that what she had been expecting was another mirror call that she could easily ignore or walk away from because Pippa knew very well that her showing up in a floral summer dress at Hecate’s cabin next to her favorite place for gathering ingredients was next to last on the list of things Hecate expected.

“Well, you left me with little choice, darling, seeing as you canceled our last three evening teas and have always managed to find a room without a mirror the moment I try to contact you.”

Hecate stiffened in the defensive way she always gets around Pippa Pentangle and began searching for a relevant excuse until Pippa raised up a small basket with pink and purple accents near the brim, filled with mushrooms.

“I brought chanterelles,” she said. “I promise I won’t ask you any daunting questions if you let me brew a nice soup and some tea.”

Hecate stepped aside like you would expect—slowly and with a delay between the hand lingering on the door knob and the rest of her body, leaving Pippa to use her free hand to open the door the rest of the way.

They began with casual conversation about school as they gathered the ingredients for soup, mostly talking about Pentangle’s Academy because the topic of Cackle’s or anything to do with the name Ada was a bit of a tender subject at the moment. For once, Hecate was glad for Pippa’s ability to talk about herself. 

“How did you know I was here?” Hecate asked, measuring a portion of black tea to steep in the pot.

“Ada was in your office when I called one night and told me,” Pippa responded from the other end of the kitchen, never looking up from the herbs she was mincing although still aware that Hecate was eyeing her in a way she couldn’t quite place. “She seemed worried and to be honest, so am I.”

“But, other than that, she seemed...normal?”

Pippa stopped for a moment to make sure Hecate knew she was being honest. “Yes. I think she’s a bit shaken by the events of last term, but she knows that there are people who support her. She’s worried because she doesn’t think you have reached that point yet.”

Unable to keep eye contact anymore, Hecate looked away and did not attempt to respond so Pippa continued.

“She was under the impression that you and I had been mirroring quite frequently, which I could not understand because, Hecate, if it were up to me, we _would_ have been mirroring frequently but you insisted to let that not be the case. So I told Ada that she was misinformed.”

“You had no business talking to my colleague about my personal coping mechanisms,” Hecate snapped.

“Didn’t I? You can lie all you want to your friend, Hecate, but not when it is such a direct attempt to make yourself appear to be better off than you really are right now because I will not allow my name to have any role in your little show.”

“I do not need your help to move past the events of this term,” Hecate insisted.

“And I would be perfectly fine with that, if that were true,” Pippa retorted. 

As if just then realizing how heated the conversation got, Pippa let the tension out of her white knuckles and the distinct sound of a kitchen knife clattering onto a humble countertop could be heard throughout the cottage. Both her and Hecate remained silent as they let their breathing return to a normal rate.

“This is not why I came here,” Pippa said.

“It will always happen whether we mean it to or not.”

“I cannot accept that.” Pippa turned to look at Hecate who had crossed the kitchen to stand by her. “And it sounds an awful lot like you’ve given up.”

Caught with another lack of responses, Hecate asked, “Why _did_ you come here?”

When asked this question, Pippa’s entire demeanor changed into one comparable to that of a giddy child. “Well, I was going to ask you over tea, but I don’t see any point in delaying any longer. I came here to ask you if you were planning to go to the Midsummer Ball.”

It seemed rather obvious that Hecate was not the type to attend balls. The only times she had ever danced had been when Pippa invited her to and that was a very long time ago. 

“I was not planning to, no,” she said. 

“Would you consider going if only to accompany me?”

If it had been anyone else in Hecate’s position, they would have said yes without the slightest hesitation and more than likely before Pippa had even finished asking the question. Hecate however, was wary for several reasons. The first was the more obvious one: Hecate and Pippa had a difficult time getting along and their progress could regress in the exact environment Hecate felt most vulnerable in—surrounded by people who were much better than her who would see her dress before anything else. The second reason was a little more difficult to see without knowing how close the two women were in their youth: there would be assumptions; assumptions about two witches dancing together and holding hands while eligible wizards whispered and the dancing couples skirted around them. The third reason was so well-hidden that even Hecate herself could not see it but would come to realize soon.

“Surely some worthy wizard has asked you to the dance?” Hecate settled for.

“Oh, if only,” Pippa responded. The remark was unbelievable in the eyes of anyone with eyes. Pippa Pentangle was beautiful, kind, colorful, charming, and even Hecate could see this despite their misunderstandings. “I’m sure there are plenty of witches more deserving of a fine wizard’s courtship than I.”

There was another of Pippa’s attempts to be more humble, never going unnoticed by Hecate.

“I would dread to attend the Midsummer Ball alone, Hecate, and I assure you that you will be the prettiest witch on the floor.”

She willed the heat in her cheeks to go away. “What if we come to a disagreement again?”

She was sure there was a small note of sadness in Pippa’s eyes before she perked up and answered. “That has never stopped us before, has it? Oh please, Hecate. I promise I will only focus on giving you the best night of your life.” This time, Pippa intended to keep her promise because she knew there was a time for working through coping problems and inferiority complex, and there was a time for just being a friend. Sometimes, if you are really lucky, the two go hand in hand.

“I suppose I would be willing to attend with you, then.”

Pippa’s face lit up. “Oh, how brilliant, darling! I have a shopping trip planned for all our dresses and accessories. This is sure to be a wonderful evening, I promise.”

A few months ago, Pippa’s arrogant display of assurance that Hecate would say yes by admitting that she had already planned a shopping trip before even asking would’ve set Hecate’s teeth on edge. Now however, Hecate lost herself in the glow of Pippa’s radiance in her anticipation for the ball. This time is going to be different.

Pippa brought bowls of chanterelle soup to the dining table as Hecate poured them both another cup of tea. As Pippa flew off that night with promises of seeing her the next day, it occurred to both of them that they had gone the rest of the night without arguing.


	2. Bygones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa takes Hecate shopping for dresses and it ends how everyone is expecting it to.

In proper Hardbroom fashion, Hecate opened the door with her broom in hand, hair in a bun, and coin purse on her belt when Pippa arrived that morning.

“Well, I was going to ask if you were ready but I should have known better. Shall we?” Pippa asked.

The two witches made their way out of the cottage and mounted their brooms, heading off to whatever Pippa had planned for the day.

“Where exactly are we going?” Hecate asked when her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

“It’s a gorgeous little shopping square in Nettlebed. I’m sure you’ll love it there.”

“It’s not...modern?” she asked in the most polite terms she could think of. 

Pippa laughed. “Don’t you think I know you a little better than that? Of course there will be more colorful shops to suit my tastes but there are also stores filled with modest, traditional clothes. Isn’t that perfect for us? Nettlebed is one of the only places I know of that appeals to all witches. They’re truly ahead of the times.”

The pair landed in Nettlebed a few minutes later and Hecate had to admit that she found Pippa to be right about everything. The town had wonderful traditional architecture with cobblestone streets, but the children running around wore pastel and a woman off to work had a skirt that didn’t quite reach her calves. It was as if this place were tailor-made for an odd pair like Hecate and Pippa. 

“Your mouth is open, Hecate,” she heard Pippa whisper in her ear. Her jaw snapped shut and she turned just in time to see the look of blissful triumph on Pippa’s face. Instead of gloating about how right she had been, Pippa took Hecate’s hand and lead her to their first stop: Giles’ Antique Boutique.

“Hello, welcome to Giles’ Antique Boutique,” said a man wearing an ascot with a suit and a pinstripe waistcoat. “How may I be of assistance?”

“We are looking for a dress for the Midsummer Ball,” Pippa said.

The man Hecate could only assume was Giles looked carefully between the two witches, eyes lingering on their entangled arms. Hecate stiffened but Pippa did not let go.

“Just one?” he asked carefully.

“Yes,” answered Pippa through her teeth. “I’m thinking a beautiful ball gown with lace all around the edges and jewelry to match for Hecate here.”

Giles shifted his gaze back to Hecate causing her to loosen her fingers from Pippa’s grip and fold her hands in front of her.

“Did you have a color in mind?”

“Silver,” she answered without hesitating. Pippa snapped to attention and gave Hecate a look of surprise.

“Very well, I think I have something for you.”

Giles lead them over to sit by the dressing room while he pulled a few selections. 

“I have to admit, I was surprised that you chose silver. It...doesn’t have to do with our little argument at Cackle’s, does it?” Pippa asked.

Taken a bit off guard by the question, Hecate stuttered a little before finding the words. “I just, I thought it—I thought it would be an opportunity to move past our argument at Cackle’s. We are trying to reconcile, aren’t we?”

“Well, yes. I just was afraid it might’ve been because you still feel like I should be going with an egotistical wizard and you didn’t want to seem...inadequate.”

“Of—of course not.”

“Really? I must’ve imagined it when you let his scrutiny get the better of you, or are you that uncomfortable being seen with me?”

Hecate was at a loss. She could tell Pippa was disappointed but she didn’t know what for.

“I know I said this place was ahead of the times,” Pippa continued, “but surely you understand that there will always be people who can’t stand the sight of two witches holding hands.”

_Oh._

“I—I’m sorry, Pippa.”

A look of concern washed over Pippa’s face and she instinctively took Hecate’s hands into her own. “Oh, darling, it was not my intention to make you feel guilty. I just want to make sure that you will not let some stranger’s stares ruin our evening at the ball.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Good.”

When Giles returned, Hecate did not withdraw her hands. 

“I have this satin ballgown with lace at the top, long sleeves, and a sabrina neckline. Silver with black accents.”

“That sounds perfect for you, Hecate. You should try it on.”

“One of my assistants will help you in the dressing room,” Giles said, indicating a woman who had appeared with the dress in hand and then he left to attend to some other customer which left Pippa alone, apprehensive, and regretting how confrontational she was being. 

It was Hecate who often brought up some reason why they shouldn’t spend time together, hiding her true feelings of inferiority by saying Pippa always had to be better. Perhaps she was just nervous about asking Hecate to the ball. It would be the first time they spent time together since they were teenagers and anything could go wrong or everything could go right and send Hecate running in the other direction. 

Pippa’s thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the dressing room door. 

“Oh, Hecate,” she gasped. “You _must_ wear that gown to the ball.” 

Noticing the way Hecate avoided eye-contact and tried to hide her flushed cheeks, Pippa walked over to Hecate and lifted her chin with one soft finger. “You are stunning,” she said.

Giles’ assistant cleared her throat, stealing the attention of the two witches from each other. “We have many other selections picked out, if you would like to try them on.”

“What do you think?” Pippa turned to Hecate who turned to look at herself in the mirror. It was obvious that Hecate could not see what Pippa saw but Hecate trusted Pippa more than she hated her appearance.

“I suppose I should heed your judgement on such matters,” said Hecate causing Pippa to roll her eyes.

“Maybe you should try on a few more just in case.”

Everyone knows you cannot go to a dress shop and only try on one dress; Pippa knew this which was why she ignored Hecate’s grumblings about trying on other dresses when it was obvious that they would end up buying the first one. Sure, Hecate was a vision in anything, but Pippa was a sucker for fate (and the alterations were a lot less extensive on the first one).

Their next stop was Byron’s Bygones, a vintage store that made a perfect candidate from which to purchase Pippa’s gown. Vintage clothes were bright and bold, each one trying to make a statement.

“Pippa, darling,” came a voice a soon as they walked in. A man wearing a form-fitting tunic and trousers came up and gave Pippa a kiss on each cheek. “I knew you couldn’t stay away with Litha so close.”

“Wonderful to see you as always, Byron,” Pippa replied.

“Who is this new beauty you have on your arm today?” 

Taken aback by the remark which implied that Pippa often brought people on her shopping trips and that she was attractive, Hecate stayed silent.

“This is Hecate Hardbroom. She’ll be accompanying me to the ball.”

“Well met, Hecate Hardbroom.”

“Well met.”

“I have some recent additions in the most outrageous shade of red you’ve ever seen, honey, and they’ll be perfect for Litha.” Without waiting for a reaction, Byron walked towards the back of the store with an odd sway of his hips, leaving the pair of witches to follow.

“Actually, Byron, I was hoping to match Hecate’s dress for the ball,” Pippa said.

“Of course, honey, you’ll want everyone to know who this gorgeous woman belongs to. What colors are we thinking?”

“Well...Hecate’s dress is silver with black accents—”

Pippa was interrupted by a gasp and a sudden stop by Byron who turned around to face them. “I know I did not hear Pippa Pentangle say she would wear black to a ball.” Then he looked at Hecate. “You must be some special lady.”

Hecate was almost sure she’d missed something from the way Byron was talking.

“You girls just wait right here and I’ll be back with some dresses.”

After Byron left, Hecate lowered her voice and asked, “Is he...American?” 

Pippa chuckled. “Yes; couldn’t you tell by his accent?”

“Of course I heard his accent but he acted so...peculiar.”

“Byron was adopted by a non-magical family when he was very young. His mannerisms often give him away.”

“He seemed very fond of you,” Hecate couldn’t resist adding.

“Did he?” she asked in a tone that wasn’t quite sincere. “It’s a shame he doesn’t fancy witches.”

_Oh._

Pippa nudged the stiff figure beside her. “Don’t worry, Hecate. No one is more important to me than you and especially _not_ a wizard.”

It wasn’t even her place to be pointing out who and who doesn’t fancy her friend and she wouldn’t even be able to tell you why it was so important just then. Hecate Hardbroom was not jealous of all the attention Pippa always got from men, or at least, she was trying not to be. Even with years between them, it was hard to forget the vision of Pippa in a golden dress while she could scarcely remember her own silver one. Pippa had been so breathtaking, and Hecate couldn’t even catch a pair of eyes. 

Byron returned with two arms full of dresses which he hung in the dressing room for Pippa to try, letting her know that he or one of his assistants would be nearby if she needed help. 

The first dress was red and vibrant, but plain save for the silver belt on the waistline. The second dress was a deep violet with an intricate design done entirely with silver beads. The fourth dress, much to the surprise of Hecate, was black. 

“Is this your attempt at mocking me?” she asked. 

Pippa smiled. “I wouldn’t dream of it, darling. The only reason I tried this on was I thought you might like it.”

Hecate blushed. 

“I find the chiffon intriguing but it’s not really my color, is it? Black looks much better on you,” Pippa concluded. Without stopping to address the obvious state Hecate was now in under her constant praise she returned to the dressing room. 

The fifth dress was gold—of course it was gold—but Pippa was somehow more beautiful now than 30 years ago. There was silver beadwork on the bust, sleeves, and bottom, but the gold satin was still the center of attention. The Queen Anne neckline suited her and showed just enough to see the roundness of her breasts although Hecate would deny the thought ever entered her mind. 

“Your mouth is open, Hecate,” Pippa smirked. 

There was as slight delay when Hecate closed her jaw this time. 

“Would you ever forgive me if I wore this dress to the ball?” she asked. 

“I think I could manage it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading another installment of oblivious!Hecate with today's guest star: literally everyone knows it's a date except Hecate gay disaster Hardbroom.


	3. Violets and Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa reveals a secret that really isn't that secret, let's be real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “...for at my side, many the crowns of violets and roses...you have put on yourself,  
> and many the garlands woven from flowers you have cast round your delicate neck,”  
> -Sappho

In the weeks that followed the shopping trip and preceded the dreaded Midsummer Ball, Hecate allowed Pippa to visit her cottage. On the day they picked up their dresses from alterations, Pippa brought a blueberry pie and some mead which they enjoyed on the front porch. Though she was expecting to finish the bottle alone, Hecate surprised her by having a glass on a near-empty stomach.

“I didn’t know you drank mead,” she commented.

“Well I assumed that you brought the bottle to share.”

Pippa laughed even thought Hecate wasn’t trying to be funny. “Of course, dear Hecate, I just didn’t see you as the type to subject yourself to an outside influence known for changing one’s personality.”

“I seem to have had far too many encounters with such influences in the past term,” Hecate mumbled.

“Oh, yes. I heard about the personality-changing potion and the love potion. Although, I must say the idea of you handing out red roses to all women in sight doesn’t seem that far fetched to me.”

“And why is that?” Hecate asked in the hopes of changing whatever misconception that made her seem less than a ruthless disciplinarian.

“I have a feeling, in your heart of hearts, somewhere deep underneath all that stone-cold demeanor…” Pippa bent over the arm of her chair and leaned in so that Hecate could hear her whisper, “you are an insatiable, hopeless romantic.” She leaned back into her chair with a look of gleaming pride at what she saw to be an infallible claim.

“You have yet to find any proof of this outlandish accusation, Miss Pentangle.”

“Really?” she said as if Hecate had fallen into a trap. “Tell me why this cottage is built for two, then.”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”

“A dining table for two, dinnerware for two, patio chairs for two…”

“I feel it is necessary. Redundancy insures that I am never without anything.”

“And then there’s the excessive rose bushes in the back…”

“They happen to be a very important ingredient.”

“Are violets also a potions ingredient?”

Hecate didn’t have a simple answer for that question and froze. “How did you—”

“I caught a glimpse of them when we were returning from our walk in the woods the other day.”

Violets, as most all witches knew, were often given from one witch to another as a symbol of courtship. When Hecate began planting them in her garden, she did so in the comfort of knowing that no one would ever see them, all the while insisting to herself that her fascination with the flowers had to do with nothing more than their rich color and dainty appeal.

“I—I’m saving them for something important,” she lied.

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, and there would be nothing wrong if you were saving them for some _one_ important.” When Hecate shifted uncomfortably at this, Pippa lost her nerve. “Don’t you think?”

A lot of memories that had been wrapped up and placed in the back of Hecate’s mind came to light for the first time in years—memories of the girls in her class starting rumors about her, calling her names. Even if there was nothing wrong with a witch fancying another witch, the world certainly thought there was. Of all of the possible faults Pippa could’ve had, she ended up being too innocent.

“I don’t...know,” she settled on.

Pippa’s face dropped and Hecate very much regretted her response in less than a second.

“Oh...Why is that?”

There were so many reasons, none of which Hecate could articulate. In any case, she had led herself down this road and it’s a road she’d been on alone many times before.

“Courting between two witches is...different.”

“So are you,” Pippa said, innocently.

Getting more and more uncomfortable with the implications of Pippa’s words in the last several minutes, Hecate blurted out, “What?”

“I just meant that you were always so much more insightful than the girls our age, which made you seem like an outcast. Perhaps, gay witches and wizards have something to teach the rest of the world about love if they would just listen.”

And then, all of the events of the past few weeks came rushing back to the forefront of Hecate’s mind. Both of the shop-owners in Nettlebed were terribly quick to assume that Hecate might’ve been more than a friend to Pippa while Pippa did nothing to correct them. It was obvious from the conversation with Byron that Pippa had been to the shop several times before with someone else, but perhaps that someone else was not a wizard...

“Are you…” Hecate began even though she was unsure of how to finish.

“Gay? Yes, I am,” she answered with a bit of pride at the end.

Older, more suppressed memories were coming to light—memories of Pippa dreaming of a world where anyone could be accepted, no matter how strange and no matter where they came from. That school of hers was a long time in the making, from the first time she witnessed Ursula Hallow’s relentless attacks on the odd ones out. She had always been so protective of the ones who were different. Although Hecate has her misgivings about the modern witching academy, somewhere, deep down, she knew people like her were getting a chance to learn magic without fear of hiding a distinct part of who they were. Perhaps Hecate could call it admiration; perhaps that would be easier.

“Please say something, Hecate,” Pippa said with tears in her eyes, making Hecate realize she had been silent in her ponderings for a minute too long.

“You and I have come a long way,” she said, amending the silence. “I will not allow anything to change that.” The tears in Pippa’s eyes fell in streams, but she was smiling. “I would like to learn how to offer my support.”

Pippa placed her hand on top of Hecate’s and brushed circles with her thumb. “That means the world to me. Thank you, Hiccup.”

With one of her hands otherwise occupied and thoughts that were not coherent, Hecate raised her right hand and, with a summoning charm, produced a small bouquet of violets, presenting them to Pippa. She was taken aback, but accepted the flowers.

“These will be a wonderful addition to my violets at home.”

 

* * *

 

Hours after Pippa left, Hecate Hardbroom found herself in the rare position of being unable to sleep. She supposed it wasn’t a surprise that Pippa came out to her; in fact, she should have known long before. But that was not the reason she was sleepless.

She would never admit it, but she had been dreaming of Pippa ever since she showed up at the cottage. Before their conversation that day, Hecate presumed that her subconscious was preoccupied with the fact that her best friend had returned to her life. Now, however, she was starting to notice other developments.

When Pippa would show up at her door, her heart would race. At the sight of her, Hecate was overcome with a feeling she could not place that never failed to rush through her. More and more often, she would find herself absently thinking about Pippa. She’d assumed that what she was feeling was nothing more than joy for being with Pippa again, but...it wasn’t normal how often she was thinking of her friend.

And when Hecate made the decision to abandon Pippa at the broomstick display, she cried far too much and far too often. Her relationship with Pippa was different than anything she’d experienced in a way she couldn’t explain.

But she couldn’t feel this way, it was simple. Pippa was her friend, and Hecate was _not_ gay. Her preoccupation with one witch was unhealthy and obsessive. She needed to move on.

Hecate found sleep with the realization that she had thought those exact words 30 years ago.


	4. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, yes I have come back from the grave and finals week to bring you this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y apareció en tu vida  
> la chica de tus sueños  
> tu princesa herida  
> y ella curó tu infierno  
> lo que tú no sabías  
> que aunque nacieras princesa  
> no querías un Romeo  
> esperabas a Julieta 
> 
> -"Por Amor al Arte" by Ivan Guevara

And then came the dreaded day that Hecate had neglected in her thoughts until that morning when the solstice sunlight came streaming through her bedroom window. Why had she agreed to this? 

However reluctantly, Hecate forced herself out of bed. She was still going to get her solstice ingredients before the dance today. 

Much to her surprise when she walked outside looking less like a potions teacher and more like a bedraggled teenager, Pippa was there dismounting her broom with a look of shock on her face. 

“ _Hecate_ ,” she said, breathless. 

Hecate stiffened, feeling as though she had already done something wrong at 6:30 in the morning. “What?”

“Your hair is down.”

Her hands flew to the raven curls as she prepared to fix it in her usual braided bun. 

“No, no,” Pippa said, rushing to grab Hecate’s hands tingling with magic. “It looks beautiful. You should wear it like that for the ball.”

Confusion spread across Hecate’s face. 

“I mean it. Oh, Hecate, would you please let me do your hair?”

She was too startled to say no and at this point, she wouldn’t even know what to do with her hair by herself. 

“I don’t see why not.”

Pippa clapped her hands together in excitement. “Excellent! Now, I suppose you could use some help collecting your special solstice harvest?”

“I am perfectly capable—”

“Of course you are, darling, however, I am here to help and I intend to do what I came here to do.”

With her resolve failing her once again, Hecate swallowed and managed to say, “I was just heading down to the brook to gather herbs, if you wanted to—”

“Sounds like fun! Come on…”

And then, Hecate realized, Pippa was exactly as she remembered—unnecessary touches, infectious laughs, and those glances when Pippa was sure Hecate wasn’t looking back. If there were not 30 years between them, it would have been like this—with casual conversation and the inability to remain more than a meter from each other. It had been so long, but Hecate recognized the feeling rising in her chest; she had felt it before when the two spent late nights giggling quietly in Pippa’s chambers. It was the same feeling that made her leave Pippa standing there in front of the entire school, waiting for her friend. She didn’t understand it then, and she understood it even less now. 

Nothing ever made her heart race like this and she thought it would have gone away after all this time, but nothing had changed. She was still under Pippa’s spell—the one that caused Hecate’s humiliating obsession. 

Her mother had been sure to point out how unnatural Hecate’s affections were for her friend. As they grew closer, Hecate returned home every year with more and more stories about the pink witch, earning her suspicious glares and unsympathetic comments. She learned to be ashamed of loving another witch and the more feelings intensified, the more she pulled away. 

When she left Pippa, she was never the same, and her mother noticed. The world was grey and her reasons for smiling dwindled down into nonexistence. At first, her mother was proud of her for moving on and assured her that the grief would soon pass. But as weeks turned into months and then nearly a year, she grew impatient. 

“Why are you so sad all the time?” she would ask. “Is this about Pippa?” When met with no answer from Hecate, she continued. “If this is about Pippa, she’s gone. Your little friend is gone. She left. Get over it.”

The tears that Hecate held back in front of her mother were released in torrents when she found the sanctity of her room. On those nights, she would sob softly before closing her eyes and going to sleep. They say time heals all wounds, but Hecate had no wounds to speak of; just an inexplicable admiration that had not quelled in the decades since. Is it possible to be cured of love?

Pippa caught Hecate’s eye as she handed her a bundle of yarrow. “I think that’s the last of it,” she said, causing Hecate to double check her list and nod in agreement. “Shall we walk? It’s a beautiful day.” Pippa held out her arm, already placing her bets on Hecate’s answer. 

It should be noted that in the moment that Hecate entwined her arm in Pippa’s, she tried to focus on anything else but the warmth of her skin and the tingle of her magic that traveled from her fingertips to her toes. She tried to prove herself wrong and say she had gotten over her childish emotions, but the more she fought it, the more she knew it was inevitable. The circle completed itself; she was falling deeper than her 14 year-old self ever did. 

When they arrived back at the cottage, they spent a couple hours talking over tea until it was time to get ready. 

“So, shall I braid your hair?”

Hecate had forgotten what she agreed to that morning and remained silent. 

“You promised, Hecate,” Pippa warned. 

“Did I? I don’t seem to remember that…”

Pippa narrowed her eyes and moved to grab her makeup pouch which she had retrieved from her broom. “Oh, please don’t get frightened now. You look marvelous with your hair down.”

“If you say so…”

“Alright, then. Let’s head off to your vanity.”

Hecate sat in front of her mirror, watching everything Pippa did and feeling her fingers comb through her long strands. Her pink lips pressed together with concentration, she began a braid that started at the left and worked its way around into a half-crown, leaving a great deal of hair trailing down Hecate’s sides. When Pippa was done, she combed her hand through an unnecessary last time and smiled at Hecate in the mirror. 

“What do you think?” she asked. 

It made no sense to lie and even though it was odd to see herself with this much hair hanging loose, she liked how the braid kept it out of her face. 

“It looks great, Pippa,” she answered with a hint of a smile. 

“Wonderful! Oh, I’m so glad you like it.”

“I’m afraid...I can’t do the same for you.”

Pippa laughed. “Don’t worry, darling. I’ve got my own spell.”

“And you didn’t have a spell for braids?”

“Of course I do, but what fun is that?” With that, Pippa flicked her wrist and transformed her ponytail into perfect finger waves. “Shall we get dressed?”

Pippa changed in the powder room and met Hecate outside when they were both dressed and ready. It was still light out, as the ball starts well before sunset so that the guests can enjoy themselves before watching the solstice light fade. 

“Are you ready?” Pippa asked. 

“As I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the following chapters are all based on gay events that happened to me because I have feelings right now. Hecate will figure it out eventually, but right now she's struggling with a lifetime of internalized homophobia.
> 
> The next chapter is in the works, but I have been dead for a hot minute because lots of stuff. I promise I'll get back to this.


	5. Sins of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate faces her worst fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I am not dead

The pair landed next to the courtyard where witches and wizards were already gathering and placed their brooms on the enchanted racks. They began to walk towards the courtyard, apprehension creeping in Hecate’s stomach.

“People seem to be dancing already,” Pippa commented, looking off to the side. “Shall we join them?”

“I–I’m afraid I forgot my purse on my broom,” was all Hecate could say as she felt the empty area on her waist where her purse should’ve been attached to her belt.

“Oh, wait here, I’ll get it for you.”

Pippa made a motion to return to the racks before Hecate grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

“No, I–I’ll get it. You go on ahead,” Hecate said, and in her defense, she meant it. However, when she reached the broom racks, out of sight from Pippa, she realized how unfortunately simple it would be to hop on her broom and return on the path she had taken not five minutes before. Something in the way Pippa looked at her before she had left told her that was just what Pippa expected her to do. Would it really be such a crime if she lived up to expectations? This was the decision she made 30 years ago and it had been so simple to leave and damn the ramifications. But Hecate wasn’t a teenager anymore and if she kept running away, she might be stuck running for the rest of her life.

“Excuse me, Miss, did you need something?” came the voice of a wizard dressed in staff robes.

“No, I’m fine, thank you.”

An image of a young, blonde witch facing the stands of people all whispering to one another came to her mind. _No,_ she thought, _this will not be how it ends._ The stone cold potions instructor never admitted her mistakes if only for the fact that she never recalled making any, but enough time had passed—and enough time had been lost—to the choice she made all those years ago.

She snatched her purse from the rack and turned back, striding at a pace that made it impossible for her to change her mind. When she returned within view of Pippa, she saw her exhale a visible sigh of relief, as if her thoughts were mirroring Hecate’s. As Hecate approached, Pippa held out her arm and Hecate took it in the crook of her own.

Almost in a whisper, Pippa said, “For a moment there, I thought you weren’t coming back.”

“Oh? You can’t get rid of me that easily.” Hecate didn’t need to look down at Pippa to know she let a smile show despite her genuine worry.

They joined the crowd of extravagant witches and wizards, chatting and dancing. Above them were light fixtures floating in midair through the work of some charm or another and past the dancefloor were plenty of tables full of sweets, snacks, and refreshments. The trees and bushes surrounding the grand clearing were changing colors as the Midsummer sun began to set. Litha was most certainly a wonderful celebration.

“Shall we dance?”

Hecate stiffened at Pippa’s proposal. “I don’t believe I agreed to dance when we made this arrangement.”

Pippa chuckled. “It’s a ball, Hecate. What did you think I’d have you do?”

Of course, she was right and Hecate should’ve suspected as much, but she’d be damned if she went on the dance floor sober.

“I think I need some champagne first,” she said, grabbing two flutes of champagne from a platter floating by and handing one to her companion.

“Aren’t you going to make a toast?” Pippa said before Hecate’s lips even had a chance to touch the glass.

“Whatever for?”

Pippa smiled and shrugged. Raising her glass, she said, “To you, Hecate. You look even more beautiful than the night of the Leavers’ Ball.”

The sound of their glasses clinking together was lost as the world around her went silent and her mouth ran dry. She cleared her throat and followed a stray train of thought before it left completely. “To us,” she said with a tilt of her own glass. “I am so grateful that you are a part of my life again, Pipsqueak.”

The smile that lit up Pippa’s face in that moment was one that would stay with Hecate forever and the two sipped their champagne to the toasts they had made. Their celebration was cut short, however, when Pippa startled and nearly dropped her glass.

“What is it?”

“Don’t look now, but I once courted one of those wizards behind you.”

“Wizard?” Hecate asked.

“It was a moment of weakness and a few glasses of mead when I was still trying to figure out who I wanted to be. Oh, Hecate,” she said with sudden terror rising in her voice, “If he sees me, he will no doubt harass me until the end of the night to have dinner with him again, and with all this champagne around, I very well could say yes.”

“I will not allow that to happen.”

Pippa smiled. “Unfortunately, I don’t think he could be intimidated by you, especially in that gown you’re wearing.” Her eyes widened at something behind Hecate and grabbed her arm. “I think he saw me.” When she looked back at Hecate, there was a pleading in her eyes. “Darling, you know I would never ask this of you if I had any other choice, but would you pretend this is a date? He might leave me alone if he thought I was involved…”

She continued to ramble a little more as a wizard with dirty blonde hair and a chiseled face came closer, but Hecate still couldn’t find the words to confront the rush of emotion she had experienced.

“Why, Miss Pentangle,” came the deep voice of their intruder, causing Pippa to break into an overzealous smile and Hecate to spin around unceremoniously, “I wasn’t expecting to see you here. Well met.”

“Well met, Jonathan.”

“And who is this?” he asked, gesturing to Hecate with his glass.

Before Pippa could answer, Hecate gave her own bow of greeting and said, “Well met. I am Hecate Hardbroom, Miss Pentangle’s...date this evening.”

Hecate felt Pippa’s hand squeeze hers in silent gratitude and Jonathan looked taken aback.

“Not to say I’m surprised you have someone on your arm, Pippa, but I must say I didn’t expect—”

“A woman?”

The look that passed between them was unlike anything Hecate had seen before and she wasn’t sure she could understand it without knowing what, exactly, happened between Pippa and Jonathan.

“Well, it was lovely to meet you, Miss Hardbroom, and Pippa, a pleasure as always.” With that, he was gone, meandering through the crowd and taking half glances back at the pair of witches staring back.

“Hecate,” Pippa whispered so closely, Hecate could feel her chilling breath against her neck, “I think we should dance.”

In the back of her mind, Hecate knew that Pippa wouldn’t be standing this close to her if it hadn’t been for their charade, but there was still that fluttering in her heart when she shared the same space as Pippa. This was anything but a normal circumstance but Hecate would be lying if she said she wouldn’t do anything for the woman standing before her.

“You still have plenty of questions to answer,” she said, keeping Pippa’s hand in hers and leading her to the dance floor, both of them putting their champagne flutes on an empty floating platter as they walked. “But right now,” she said, guiding Pippa’s hand to her bare shoulder and extending their joined hands to the side, “I would be happy to make that fool learn some respect.” Hecate tentatively placed her own hand on Pippa’s waist, igniting a fire she felt all the way to her toes. The eyes of the crowd and Pippa’s ex were held far away in the recesses of her mind when she looked at the witch in her arms.

“I can’t tell you how much this means to me. I might’ve been dancing with him now if it weren’t for you.”

“If there’s one thing I can’t stand, it’s a wizard who insists that everything is his for the taking.”

“Of course,” Pippa chuckled and after a second of indecision, she took one hand and gently guided Hecate’s grip down to the curve of her lower back which happened to bring the two closer together in the process. Lowering her voice again, she said, “If you want me to stop, just say so.”

Although she was not really listening given the new development of her hand being on Pippa’s bare back, she nodded.

And suddenly, their bodies were pressed together, swaying to the rhythm of the music and their hearts beating twice as fast. A feeling deep within Hecate began to stir that she had not felt in a long time. This was not a natural feeling. She wasn’t supposed to want her best friend this way. People like her were not welcome in this world, especially not the witching world. No matter how much she denied it, the warmth of pink magic enveloped her and imbedded itself into her very soul. The sensation was one she recognized. Whenever Pippa had fallen asleep, listening to Hecate read in her bed at Amulet’s; whenever they walked across the grounds holding hands, talking about potions or magical creatures, Pippa’s magic became a tangible thing that Hecate could almost reach out and touch. She sometimes wondered if Pippa felt it too. It was intoxicating; it was hypnotizing, and Hecate knew she would do anything to feel that warmth for the rest of her life.

Just as quickly as it had overcome her, the sensation left and Hecate found herself longing for it even more.

“He’s stopped watching us,” Pippa said.

Reality caught back up with Hecate’s reeling nerves. This was all just a show.

The song ended and the crowd clapped, Hecate grateful for the chance to excuse herself to the powder room and away from Pippa’s overwhelming presence. All she needed was a moment to cool off and calm down. She had almost made it, but then the unmistakable voice of Pippa’s ex caused her to stop in her tracks.

“Miss Hardbroom,” said Jonathan, “I’ve been wanting to speak with you.”

“Well I’m afraid I can’t accommodate you at the moment.”

“It’ll only take a second. You see,” he said, stroking his scruffy beard, “I’d heard the rumors about Miss Pentangle’s...admiration for the ways of Sappho, but I also know about you.”

Too puzzled to respond, Hecate stood silent.

“I know that Pippa was in line for a job as advisor to The Great Wizard when I courted her 15 years ago and I know that you were the reason she refused the offer. Now, I don’t know what your game is, but she could’ve become a respectable witch instead of the sapphic abomination she is if it weren’t for you ruining her life.”

Once again, Hecate was facing the repercussions of her own selfish actions. As she watched Jonathan storm off, her vision began to blur. If she hadn’t been so self-involved, Pippa would’ve had a much better life and the worst part is, she knew this would happen. She had made the right choice 30 years ago and now, and despite how hard it might be, she must make that choice again.

* * *

 

_Pippa checked the time again...and again. There was no way Hecate, of all people, would miss this—the most important event of the year. As the minutes passed, the tears began to flow more freely. She should’ve expected this; she should’ve known…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there is another chapter but who knows how long it'll take cuz I'm in purgatory right now.  
> 


	6. Just to be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pippa won't let Hecate go without a fight

It was a sight none in Hecate’s life ever had the honor and misfortune of seeing. She hadn’t even made it to the front steps of her cottage when she sank to her knees and began to sob, her billowing gown making it even harder to breathe. The twilight air sent a chill down her spine so she hugged the fabric closer to her, knowing the fleeting warmth was vapid in her newfound loneliness. If the first time she left caused a 30 year rift between them, tonight was unforgivable. But she knew that, and she had accepted it when she fled from the ball. She was better off alone; that way nobody else’s life would get ruined by her selfish decisions.

The tears subsided after several minutes, replaced by a numbness that had nothing to do with the weather. She didn’t want to feel the guilt she had felt as a young girl, she didn’t want to feel the sadness...she didn’t want to feel anything. So she stayed there, silent and still, waiting for a thought to pass that would give her a reason to move. None came; that is, until a breeze came and Hecate felt something brush past her cheek. Looking into the grass in front of her, she saw a small violet. Oh, the universe had a sick sense of humor. 

“Hecate.”

She whirled around to see Pippa, standing in her pristine golden dress as if she were waiting for Hecate to run back to her. 

Hecate knew she looked a fright, so she sprang to her feet and smoothed the creases in her dress. It was then she noticed Pippa had been crying and she looked on the verge of tears still. 

“I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you never want to see me again if you really want me out of your life,” she said through clenched teeth. “I’m tired of you sneaking away, avoiding, and abandoning me. Either you tell me you hate my guts, or you tell me what happened tonight. And I want the truth this time.”

Every time Hecate’s mind scrambled to answer, the words never made it to her mouth. 

“I’m not leaving until I get an answer, Hecate Hardbroom.” 

She had never seen Pippa so angry, and she still had yet to raise her voice. 

“I–I…”

“Do I mean nothing to you?”

It was such a perfect opposite to what Hecate was thinking, she couldn’t help but grimace. “You know that’s not true.”

“Then say it. Goddammit, Hecate, for once in your life say what you are feeling.”

She couldn’t. There was no way Pippa would understand how Hecate felt about her and no words to describe it. That tingling pink magic was always present and when they weren’t speaking to each other, it ached. 

“Jonathan spoke to me about you,” she said simply, hoping it would distract Pippa from the truth.

Pippa growled. “Of course that bloody imbecile had to ruin the night. What did he say to you?”

“He told me… He said that I was the reason you weren’t successful.”

“Oh, Hecate,” said Pippa, the sympathy returning to her voice. “You musn’t believe him. He doesn’t understand—”

“Then why did you turn down that job?” Hecate interrupted.

“What job?”

“Advisor to The Great Wizard. He said you didn’t take that job because of me.”

“Hecate…”

“Is it true?”

“That was 15 years ago. We weren’t even speaking to each other.”

“ _Is it true_?”

Pippa sighed. “Yes.”

Hecate felt tears welling up again in her aching eyes. 

“You have to let me explain,” Pippa said desperately. “I gave up everything just to get on a list for that job. I started dating a man, I gave up teaching, I let go of modern ideology...everything. I almost forgot who I was. But each day that passed and I sank deeper into that charade, I thought about you. I remembered what names Ursula Hallow called you, I remembered you never getting the chance to be yourself that everyone else had, I remembered that you were the outcast, but through it all, you were still Hecate. So I turned down the job and I started my own school of magic where no one would be afraid of being themselves. That was my dream; that was what made me happy. If success meant that I lost myself, I wanted no part in it and I learned that from you.”

Both of the witches were now crying and Hecate realized that Pippa had made her way ever closer until she was right in front of her.

“You—you started that school for me?” 

Pippa nodded, but Hecate was still struggling to grasp what this meant. She’d always teased Pippa for her modern ways and they often argued about what Pentangle’s Academy represented, but now she felt like little more than a fool. Young witches and wizards who were outcasts, like Hecate, are given a second chance at Pentangle’s. 

“And you’re...happy?”

“As long as I can have any part of you with me, I will be happy.”

Self-consciously brushing off the dirt from her ruined gown, Hecate knew what was coming next—it was unavoidable. Pippa embraced her and Hecate had less than a second to prepare herself for the onslaught of pure sunlight that was Pippa’s magic. They stayed together for several moments when Pippa kissed Hecate’s cheek, making her tremble.

“Ever since we were little kids,” whispered Pippa, “Whenever we touched, I could feel your magic in a way I’ve never experienced with anyone else. Even when you just walked into a room, there was...something.”

Hecate’s heart began to race. Did Pippa really feel it too?

“It took me a long time to realize, Hecate…” Pippa paused, shifting so that she could look into Hecate’s eyes but careful not to leave her arms. “It wasn’t just magic; it was love.”

Something inside of Hecate knew Pippa was right, but she stiffened just the same.

“Tell me you don’t feel it,” she dared. “Tell me I’ve made a horrible mistake—that you have no idea what I’m talking about and I will never bother you again.”

“You haven’t made a mistake.”

“I would never force you to do something you don’t want, Hecate.”

“I know.”

She didn’t think. There wasn’t a voice telling her to run. This time, every instinct—every fiber of her being—was telling her to kiss the witch who had enchanted her from the first moment they met.

And that’s exactly what she did.

The kiss grew to an intensity equal to the decades of pent-up passion, the lonely nights of crying, and the love that went unspoken between people too afraid to face it. Nothing else existed in that moment save for the two of them in a timeline that was never written in which they were never apart. They eventually seperated, breathless and trembling.

“I’m sorry,” Hecate said.

Pippa hushed her. “You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“If it hadn’t been for me…”

“It’s all in the past, Hecate. Can’t you see I’ve forgiven you?”

“I loved you so much, Pippa, I couldn’t stay…”

“We’re together now. Everything will be okay.”

Another kiss fell on Hecate’s lips, not distracting, but assuring her that Pippa meant what she said.

“Would I be imposing if I asked to stay the night in your two-person cottage?” she asked with a smirk.

Hecate shook her head and Pippa began to lead them up the steps of the front porch. When they reached the door, Hecate stopped.

“Are you alright, darling?” Pippa asked.

“I—I love you.” Even though her mouth ran dry, at least Hecate had said it at last.

Pippa smiled. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It was a wild ride


End file.
